


One Last Time

by IsabelleGrey1973



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleGrey1973/pseuds/IsabelleGrey1973





	One Last Time

we sit down at night thinking of what could have happened, we wish we could have seen you one last time.  
Knowing that we will never see your smile again, we just wish we could see your smile one last time.  
All night we cry cause i know that what happened was a real tragady it kills us knowing that you are gone and i will never see your bright face again what can we do now other than face the fact that you are no longer with us.  
Every day we think of you Paul you will always be loved by your fans and by the people closest to you.


End file.
